


Avengers Assemble

by jamzxc



Series: The Avengers Initiative [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamzxc/pseuds/jamzxc
Summary: In a world where you were part of the Avengers initiative and that you had mutant capabilities.





	1. Avengers Assemble (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Your name is Y/N (I won’t really use the surname haha)  
> You were an assassin that was quite feared when Coulson found you and offered you a better life  
> You work for S.H.I.E.L.D. but they only call you when needed, unlike Clint and Natasha who are always there, so you don’t know everything about them  
> You have a mutation which allows you to have adamantium claws coming out from your knuckles but you don’t really remember your past ((I felt like adding a little kick to the story haha😉))  
> Your hero name/alias is Shadow

You paused your training when you heard your phone ringing, you looked at the caller ID to see that it was Agent Phil Coulson, one of S.H.I.E.L.D. top agents.

“Coulson.” You answered, wiping your sweat.

“Y/N.” He greeted.

“What’s wrong?” You asked. You knew Coulson would never call just to say hello, there was definitely something wrong.

“There was a breach in the project P.E.G.U.S.U.S. facility, the Tesseract was stolen and some of our agents have been compromised.” He paused. “We need you.”

You sighed and looked at your watch. After joining S.H.I.E.L.D., you were not only one of their best and strongest recruit, you were also placed in some kind of initiative Fury haven’t officiated yet, called the Avengers initiative. 

You were one of the state’s most known and feared assassins, you weren’t exactly human as well, having being able to sheath and unsheathe metal claws from between your knuckles, bones being a lot harder, heighten senses, healing factor, stronger, faster. You had managed to get on S.H.I.E.L.D.’s radar, Coulson had came to you and offered a better future. You could barely remember your past, and your present? Well, it was full of things you wished you could forget. So you had taken up his offer, wanting to forget your sins. You thought for a while before looking up from your watch.

“When do we start?”

~

After Coulson explained the whole situation to you, you were tasked to follow Fury to recruit a member, a super soldier that you’ve heard about all over the news, the one and only Captain America.

Both you and Director Fury walked in on the Captain punching one of the punching bags off its chains, the sand spilling out of it. He stared at it for a while before walking to get another punching bag and hooking it up.

You looked at the fallen bag before looking back at him. You contained your expression but deep inside you were in awe of the man, he was very strong, you can give him that. He was also rather good looking and very well built. It was also kind of an honour to be so close to a national hero. You glanced at the files in your hands before looking up at the man again.

The files contained information about the Tesseract and about HYDRA’s projects. You were told to give them to the Captain, for him to understand more about the situation.

“Trouble sleeping?” The Director asked as both of you walked nearer to him.

He looked up from punching to Fury and you before going back to punching the bag. “I slept for 70 years, sir. I think I’ve had my fill.”

Nick glanced at you before saying, “Then you should be out, celebrating, seeing the world.”

Steve Rogers stopped and stared at you and Fury again before taking a deep breath, looking at his hands to remove his bandages as he walked over to the bench. “When I went under, the world was at war. I wake up, they say we won.”

Fury walked to stand almost beside Steve and you followed, you still haven’t said anything, letting Fury do most of the explaining.

“They didn’t say what we lost.” Steve said as he continued looking down.

“We’ve made some mistakes along the way. Some, very recently.” The Director started and Steve looked up, seeming to know what he wants, before continuing to unravel the bandage on the other hand.

“Are you here with a mission, sir?”

“I am.”

“Trying to get me back in the world?” Steve asked without bothering to look up.

“Trying to save it,” Nick replied and you reached out your hand with the files to the Captain. He stared at them before slowly taking them to see them properly.

“HYDRA’s secret weapon,” Steve mumbled, as he flipped the page.

“Howard Stark fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for you,” you spoke, for what seemed like a long time. Steve looked at you.

“He thought what we think,” Nick said, gaining Steve’s attention. “The Tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy. That’s something the world sorely needs.”

Steve looked down at the files again before handing them to you. “Who took it from you?”

You grabbed them as Fury said, “He’s called Loki.”

“He’s,” you paused glancing at the Director, “not from around here.”

“There’s a lot we’ll have to bring you up to speed on if you’re in.” The Director looked down and shook his head slightly. “The world has gotten even stranger than you already know.”

“At this point, I doubt anything would surprise me,” Steve said, standing up, sounding a little tired at the whole situation.

“Ten bucks says you’re wrong,” you replied, causing Nick to look at you which you shrugged in return. Cap said nothing but turned and walked towards the punching bags, grabbing one and hauling it over his shoulder.

“There’s a debriefing packet waiting for you back at your apartment.” Fury said as Cap just grabbed his things and started walking out.

You looked at his retreating back before asking, “Is there anything you can tell us about the Tesseract that we ought to know now?”

He never broke his stride and replied, “You should have left it in the ocean.”

~

You were on the quinjet with Coulson and Steve on the way to base. After picking Steve up you had introduced yourself to him and told him a few things about yourself, even about your mutation, feeling oddly comfortable around him to tell him that. However, Steve didn’t seem to mind much and both of you had weirdly gotten along and now you were sitting beside him as both of you watched the footage of the Hulk’s attack on the Army at Culver University.

“We’re about 40 minutes out from home base, sir.” The pilot said. Coulson removed the headphones and stood up, walking towards where you and Steve were.

“So, this Doctor Banner was trying to replicate the serum that was used on me?” The Captain asked looking up at Phil. You stared at the tablet where the Hulk was just smashing things before looking up at Coulson as well.

“A lot of people were,” Phil said, “You were the world’s first superhero.”

You felt a small smile twitched on your lips, knowing Coulson’s inner fanboy was coming out at the sight of his favourite hero.

Steve was frowning at the screen as Coulson continued the explanation, “Banner thought gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine’s original formula.”

“Didn’t really go his way, did it?” Cap asked, still frowning at the screen, you looking at it as well.

“Not so much.” Phil replied. “When he’s not that thing, though, the guy’s like a Stephen Hawking.”

Cap looked at Coulson, confused.

Phil seemed to realise that Steve didn’t understand his reference and immediately tried to explain. “He’s like a smart person.”

Suddenly, Coulson smiled and you knew he couldn’t hold back the fanboy anymore. “I gotta say, it’s an honour to meet you officially.”

Steve gave an awkward side smile to the man. When you heard him, you gave him a smile and a small thumbs up. You were quite proud of Phil, he hadn’t said a single thing that will mess up this meeting.

Well, maybe you shouldn’t have thought about anything yet.

“I’ve sort of met you. I mean,” he paused for a second. “I watched you while you were sleeping.”

You lightly facepalmed yourself at Coulson’s words and Steve just slowly looked down, not knowing how to reply.

Phil seemed to know he screwed up and quickly added, stuttering a little, “I mean, I was present while you were unconscious from the ice.”

Cap had stood up and walked to where the pilots were, standing behind them, resting his arm on the overhead as Coulson followed him.

“You know, it’s really just a huge honour to have you on board this…” Coulson trailed off, looking down, not knowing how to continue.

“I hope I’m the man for the job.” Cap said, saving Coulson from the embarrassment. Coulson glanced at you and you just sighed and shook your head at him.

“Oh, you are. Absolutely.” Phil replied. “Uh, we made some modifications to the uniform. I had a little design input.”

You smiled slightly as Coulson sounded so proud of himself.

“The uniform?” Steve frowned.

“Aren’t the stars and the stripes a little,” Cap shook his head, “old-fashioned?”

Coulson looked down for a second before looking back at Cap saying, “With everything that’s happening and the things that are about to come to light, people might just need a little old-fashioned.“

Both you and Steve just stared at Coulson, taking in his sentiment.

When the quinjet landed on the helicarrier, you, Steve and Coulson walked down the ramp to meet Natasha.

You saw the red-head and smiled widely, having not seen her for quite some time. “Nat!”

She saw you and smiled as well, “Y/N.”

You patted her shoulder before standing back beside Steve. You looked at both of them before introducing them, “Agent Romanoff, Captain Rogers.”

“Ma’am,” Steve greeted.

“Hi,” She replied before nodding to Phil, “they need you on the bridge. They’re starting the face-trace.”

“See you there,” Coulson replied before walking off.

Natasha looked at both of you before starting to walk to find Banner, both you and Steve following beside her.

“It was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. I thought Coulson was gonna swoon,” Nat said and you chuckled, knowing fully that Coulson was a diehard Captain America fan. Steve just smiled and looked away.

“Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?” She asked.

Cap looked at her as if he couldn’t believe what she was saying. “Trading cards?”

“They’re vintage. He’s very proud,” you added as all of you stopped when you saw a very lost doctor walking around.

“Doctor Banner,” you called and he turned at your voice and started towards the three of you.

“Yeah, hi.” He shook your hand before shaking Steve’s hand. Banner looked at Steve up and down before saying, “They told me you would be coming.”

“Word is you can find the Cube.” Cap said.

Banner looked nervous and unsure as he held his hands together, looking side to side before looking at Steve. “Is that the only word on me?”

“Only word I care about.” Cap replied and Bruce nodded

You looked to your side as you saw Nat getting some news from the comm in her ear. She looked to you and nodded, you knew what she meant as you looked at the two men in front of you again.

Bruce gestured around the place, “it must be strange for you, all of this.”

Steve looked around, seeing the planes and a group of men running orderly in front of him. “Well, this is actually kind of familiar.”

“Gentlemen, you might want to step inside in a minute,” you said from behind them and they stopped walking to look at you. “It’s going to get a little hard to breathe.”

There was a loud rumbling as all of you looked to the side, hearing someone say, “flight crew, secure the deck.”

The helicarrier started shaking and everyone was running here and there to get ready for the helicarrier to take off.

“Is this a submarine?” Steve asked, his hands in his pockets as he looked around.

“Really?” Banner started, making Steve and you look at him. “They want me in a submerged, pressurized, metal container?”

Both Steve and Banner walked to the edge of the helicarrier to look down while you and Nat stood behind to watch them. The lift fans mounted on the sides start to lift into the air to prepare for flight. Steve watched in awe while Bruce smiled, “no, no, this is much worse.”

Everyone was starting to put on an oxygen mask and securing the planes as the helicarrier lifted off to the sky. You and the other three headed into the bridge where Fury was waiting for all of you. You watched as dozens of agents were behind different viewscreens doing their own work, saying that they’re all clear for take-off.

“S.H.I.E.L.D. Emergency Protocol 193.6 in effect. We’re at level, sir,” Agent Maria Hill said, turning to the Director.

“Good,” he replied, “Let’s vanish.”

You felt the whole aircraft flying higher and higher into the air. The entire ship slowly starting to be covered in reflecting mirrors, which then camouflaged in the sky, making the ship look invisible.

“Gentlemen,” Nick started. Steve looked around in amazement before reaching into his pocket and pulling out 10 bucks and handing it to you, making you smirk as you took the money.

Fury walked to Bruce and stuck out his hand, “Doctor, thank you for coming.”

Bruce looked at his hand before reluctantly shaking it, “Thanks for asking nicely.”

“So, how long am I staying?” Banner asked, looking down before looking at Fury again.

“Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you’re in the wind.” Fury replied.

Bruce nodded and walked away, “where are you with that?”

Fury pointed at Coulson who replied, “We’re sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cell phones, laptops…If it’s connected to a satellite, its eyes and ears for us.”

You saw Nat squat beside a screen and swipe on it, Clint’s picture was on the screen, she was definitely trying to see if they’ve gathered more information on his whereabouts.

“That’s still not gonna find them in time,” you piped up from beside Fury.

“You have to narrow your field.” Bruce said, the Director looked at him. “How many spectrometers do you have access to?”

“How many are there?” You asked.

Bruce turned to Coulson and said, “Call every lab you know. Tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I’ll rough out a tracking algorithm, basic cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places.”

He took off his jacket and wrapped it up, placing it under his arm. “Do you have somewhere for me to work?”

“Agent Romanoff,” Fury called, “could you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory, please?”

Natasha walked towards Bruce saying, “you’re gonna love it, Doc. We got all the toys.”


	2. Avengers Assemble (part 2)

You stood beside the Captain as he crossed his arms and stared at the agents doing their work when Coulson came up to both of you.

“I mean, if it’s not too much trouble.” Coulson said, as you were all waiting to locate Loki using satellite facial recognition.

“No, no. Its fine,” Steve replied. You stared at Coulson before looking at Steve, before turning back to Coulson again.

“It’s a vintage set,” Coulson blurted out suddenly. You sighed internally, before looking at Steve to see his reaction. “It took me a couple of years to collect them all.”

Phil kept glancing at Steve but Steve never once looked at him, only facing front. You felt a little bad for Phil so you nudged Cap a little, he turned to look at you and you nodded to Coulson’s direction.

“Near mint,” Coulson said and Steve looked at him. “Slight foxing around the edges, but-”

Phil was cut off by a sudden beeping noise and all three of you turned to look at the agent who got news. “We got a hit. A 67% match.”

The agent turned to look back at his screen before saying, “wait. Cross match, 79%.”

“Location?” Phil asked, walking to the agent to look at the screen.

“Stuttgart, Germany. 28 Konigstrasse,” The agent replied, zooming in on Loki. “He’s not exactly hiding.”

“Captain, Shadow,” Fury called, making both of you look at him. “Both of you are up.”

You both stared at each other before taking a deep breath and going off to change to your uniforms. You went to your assigned room and wore your black skin tight suit, almost similar to Nat’s yet different in its own way. You wore a special type of glove which was made so that you could sheath and unsheathe your claws without damaging it. You slipped two handguns in the harness on each side of your thighs, just in case but you still preferred your claws.

When you were done, you met up with Steve and Natasha before heading to the quinjet and flying off to Germany. Upon reaching Germany, Natasha flew low enough for both you and Steve to jump down.

Steve landed directly in front of an old man, protecting him from a blast coming from Loki’s scepter, deflecting the blow so that it hit Loki on his abdomen, making him fly and knocking him to the ground.

Cap stood and started walking to the fallen god who immediately looked up to see who dared to injure him. “You know, the last time I was in Germany, and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing.”

You went to the old man and asked if he was alright, you waited for him to nod his assurance before walking to stand by Cap as Loki slowly stood up, sneering at him, “The soldier. A man out of time.”

You moved to get a clear look at Loki, glaring at him in the process. Loki’s eyes drifted to look at you and a smirk came to his face, “and the killer.”

You felt Cap looked at you slightly curious but you just clenched your jaw and continued glaring at him, you closed your hands into a fist, you felt the pain of your claws coming out from your skin before it slowly just dissipated. Steve glanced down in awe of your mutation before looking up again.

“I’m not the one out of time,” Cap said as the quinjet pulled up behind him, Nat aiming a machine gun at Loki.

“Loki, drop the weapon and stand down.” Nat said through the speaker from the jet.

Loki slowly lowered the weapon as if going to surrender but immediately shot a beam of power at the jet which Nat managed to narrowly avoid.

Cap threw his shield at Loki without a second to lose, distracting him before you ran to him, sheathing your claws and punching him in the face.

Loki glared at you, bringing out his sceptre to hit you but you quickly blocked it with your claws, metal against metal. However, Loki found an open spot and knocked you with the bottom of the sceptre, making you fly back and land on the ground.

You grunted from the pain and slowly looked up to see Steve throw his shield again but Loki deflected it. Steve gritted his teeth and quickly ran to him wanting to use hand to hand combat but Loki threw him to the ground. He walked to the fallen Captain and placed his sceptre on his head.

“Kneel,” Loki demanded, panting slightly from all the fighting.

You got up and ran to him, kicking Loki in the chest and knocking the sceptre away from Cap’s head. You helped pull him up, Cap glanced to you before running to Loki. “Well, not today.”

Loki grabbed Cap again and threw him to the side, but before any of you could do anything you suddenly heard AC/DC’s Shoot to Thrill playing on speaker from the quinjet, making you, Cap and Loki look up at the sky. You saw something flying closer and closer before it shot Loki, knocking him against the marble steps. You looked closely and saw it was Ironman, landing in front of you and Cap.

Tony stood up, pulling out every piece of weaponry the suit has, and pointing them all at Loki as Steve and you both went to stand on either side of him. “Make your move, Reindeer Games.”

Loki slowly materializes his armour away and puts his hands up in surrender.

“Good move,” Tony said.

“Mr. Stark,” Steve greeted him.

“Captain,” Tony looked at Steve before glancing at you, “Shadow.”

~

When all of you were back on the quinjet, Loki was sat quietly behind, tied up and cuffed to his seat. You stood behind Nat, looking out the window as you heard thunder rumbling. Steve and Tony standing behind you, watching Loki.

“Said anything?” Fury asked from the voice operators.

“Not a word,” Nat replied.

“Just get him here. We’re low on time,” Fury said before Nat switched off the communicator. You stood and walked to where Steve and Tony were.

“I don’t like it,” Steve whispered.

“What, Rock of Ages giving up so easily?” Tony asked and you rolled your eyes at Tony’s stupid nickname for Steve.

“I don’t remember it being ever that easy. This guy packs a wallop,” Steve said, ignoring Tony’s question, glancing at Loki.

“Still, you are pretty spry for an older fellow,” Tony looked to Steve. “What’s your thing, Pilates?”

“What?” Steve questioned, confused.

“It’s like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple things, you know, doing time as a Capsicle.”

Steve glared at Tony and you sighed, clearing your throat, you turned to Tony, “Fury didn’t tell us he was calling you in.”

“Yeah, there’s a lot of things Fury doesn’t tell both of you.” Tony looked at you after his mini staring contest with Steve. You frowned at his statement before shrugging it off as nothing.

Suddenly you saw lightning flashing and thunder rumbling, coming from nowhere and nearly hit the jet. Making it shake violently as you, Steve and Tony tried to maintain each other’s balance.

“Where’s this coming from?” Nat asked as she looked out the window.

Loki stares out the window intently and you turned to look back at him. “What’s the matter? Are you scared of a little lightning?”

He looked at you before looking up at the windows again as Tony and Steve turned to looked at him. “I’m not overly fond of what follows.”

Suddenly something hit the top of the jet, making it shake again and causing all of you look up. Tony quickly put on his helmet and Steve went to put on his head gear. Tony walked towards the ramp and opened it.

“What are you doing?” Steve shouted at Tony as someone landed on the ramp. Loki looked at him as if worried. As the figure walked nearer, you realized it was Thor, Loki’s brother.

Tony tried to shoot Thor with his repulsor beam but Thor used his hammer and knocked him back, before walking to Loki and grabbing his neck, dragging him near the edge of the ramp. He swung his hammer before flying out, leaving all of you to stare after him.

“And now there’s that guy,” Tony sighed as he stood up.

“Another Asgardian?” Nat asked from the front, glancing back at all of you. You nodded.

“Think the guy’s a friendly?” Steve turned to look at you and Tony.

“Doesn’t matter. If he frees Loki or kills him the Tesseract’s lost.” Tony replied before walking to the edge of the ramp.

You realized what he was doing and shouted, “Stark, we need plan of attack!”

“I have a plan,” He said, glancing back. “Attack.”

He flew off, making you clench your jaw in annoyance and turn to Steve. He had turned and grabbed a parachute, starting to put it on.

“I’d sit this one out, Cap,” you said from beside him.

“I don’t see how I can,” he replied, glancing at you.

“These guys come from legend. They’re basically gods,” Nat called from in front.

“There’s only one God, ma’am,” he said, grabbing his shield. “And I’m pretty sure he doesn’t dress like that.”

Steve gave you a smile before jumping off the jet.

Though you didn’t exactly see what happened down there, you knew that somehow Tony and Cap managed to convince Thor that they were trying to help, seeing how they were back in the helicarrier in one piece. Loki was being led off to the detention centre in the carrier where Fury was waiting for him.

All of you watched the monitors as Loki was placed in this large glass cell which was held by hydraulic rigs, waiting to see Fury carry out the interrogation.

“In case it’s unclear,” Nick said, walking to the control panels, “You try to escape. You so much as scratch that glass.”

He glanced at the god of mischief, before looking at the control panel and pressing a button, opening up a hatch underneath the cell. Loki peered out as much as he could from the glass, hearing strong gusts of wind.

“Thirty thousand feet, straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?” Nick asked loudly over the sound of the wind, before closing the hatch and gesturing to Loki. “Ant.”

“Boot,” Fury continued, turning and gesturing to the button.

Loki just laughs and steps back. “It’s an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me.”

“Built for something a lot stronger than you,” Fury said.

“Oh, I’ve heard.” The god turns and looks at the camera, smirking. “A mindless beast. Makes play he’s still a man.”

Nat and you slowly looked at Banner who just looked down.

“How desperate are you, that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?” Loki asked.

“How desperate am I?” Nick replied, slowly walking closer and closer to the cell. “You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can’t hope to control. You talk about peace, and you kill ‘cause it’s fun.”

He stopped when he was directly in front of Loki. “You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did.”

“Ooh,” Loki sneered slightly. “It burns you to come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share and to be reminded what real power is.”

Fury smiled and started walking off, saying, “Well, let me know if ‘real power’ wants a magazine or something.”

You watched the screen for a few more second before it was turned off, looking around the room, seeing everyone with different expressions on their faces. Thor’s back was to all of you as he didn’t watch the interrogation but listened instead, you could tell he was pretty broken up about this. You sighed and crossed your arms over your chest.

“He really grows on you, doesn’t he?” You said, breaking the silence.

“Loki’s gonna drag this out,” Steve started before looking up at Thor, “so, Thor, what’s his play?”

Thor didn’t turn back when he replied. “He has an army called the Chitauri. They’re not of Asgard, nor any world known.”

He then turned to face all of you as he spoke the next part. “He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract.”

“An army,” Steve said tiredly, looking to you, “from outer space.”

You shrugged back tiredly in response as well, letting another sigh slip out.

“So he’s building another portal,” Bruce spoke. “That’s what he needs Erik Selvig for.”

“Selvig?” Thor asked as if knowing who that is.

“He’s an astrophysicist,” Bruce replied.

“He’s a friend,” Thor stated.

“Loki has him under some kind of spell,” Nat said, before looking down. “Along with one of ours.”

“I want to know why Loki let us take him,” Steve asked before looking around. “He’s not leading an army from here.”

“I don’t think we should be focusing on Loki,” Banner said. “That guy’s brain is a bag full of cats. You could smell crazy on him.”

“Have care how you speak,” Thor boomed, averting your attention from Bruce. “Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard. And he’s my brother.”

You glanced down before looking Thor straight in the eyes. “He killed 80 people in two days.”

Thor paused for a moment before replying, “He’s adopted.”

“I think it’s about the mechanics,” Bruce chimed in from the side. “Iridium. What do they need the iridium for?”

“It’s a stabilizing agent,” a new voice said, making all of you turn to look at him. Tony, dressed in his normal attire, mumbled something to Coulson who was beside him before turning his attention back to all of you. “It means the portal won’t collapse on itself like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“No hard feelings, Point Break. You’ve got a mean swing.” Tony held his hand out at Thor, before walking past him and patting his arm, heading to the control panels where Fury always was. “Also, it means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long, as Loki wants.”

He looked at the panel before looking up at the other agents around, “uh, raise the mizzenmast. Jib the topsails.”

All the agents just stared at him and you rolled your eyes at his attitude, acting as he owned the place.

“That man is playing galaga,” He pointed at an agent in the corner, making all of you look at him. “He thought we wouldn’t notice, but we did.”

Tony looks down at the control panel before frowning a little, covering his left eye then pointing at the panel. “How does Fury even see this?”

“He turns,” Maria Hills replied, sounding slightly annoyed.

“Sounds exhausting,” he commented, before tapping the screens to look at all the information gathered. “The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. The only major component he still needs is a power source of high-energy density. Something to kick-start the cube.”

“When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?” You questioned, frowning at the man slightly. No way he could’ve memorized all the files Coulson gave him, could he?

“Last night,” he said and you raised a brow at him.

“The packet, Selvig’s notes, the extraction theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?” Tony asked, throwing his hands up in exasperation as no one was getting what he was saying.

“Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?” Cap looked to Tony, turning his head to look at Bruce when he replied instead.

“He would have to heat the Cube to 120-million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier.”

“Unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunnelling effect,” Tony spoke, looking at Bruce and walking towards him.

“Well, if he could do that he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet.” Bruce continued.

“Finally someone who speaks English,” Tony gestured at Bruce before shaking his hand.

Steve looked at them before asking, “Is that what just happened?”

You shook your head slightly and mumbled softly under your breath. “Nerds.”

“I heard that, Y/N,” Tony said, which you gave him an innocent look before he turned back to the Doctor. “It’s good to meet you Dr. Banner. Your work on antielectron collisions is unparalleled. And I’m a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage-monster.”

Bruce just pursed his lips and looked down before looking at Tony again. “Thanks.”

“Dr. Banner is only here to track the Cube,” Fury said, walking in. “I was hoping you might join him.”

“I would start with that stick of his,” Bruce looked at Fury before turning to Tony.

“It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon,” Steve said, looking at the two scientists.

“I don’t know about that, but it is powered by the Cube,” Nick stated. “And I would like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys.”

“Monkeys?” You heard Thor say. “I do not understand.”

“I do,” Cap chimed in suddenly, pointing forward. He glanced at you, looking quite proud of himself, making you smile slightly. “I understood that reference.”

“Shall we play, Doctor?” Tony asked, looking back at Bruce and ignoring what had happened.

“This way, sir,” Bruce gestured the way. Tony glanced back at the proud Captain and let out a small sigh before leaving.


	3. Avengers Assemble (part 3)

“As soon as Loki took the Doctor we moved Jane Foster,” Coulson said showing Thor the screen of Jane on her whereabouts. You stood beside them, arms crossed over your chest as you peered at the screen. “We’ve got an excellent observatory in Tromso. She was asked to consult there very suddenly yesterday. Handsome fee, private plane, very remote. She’ll be safe.”

“Thank you.” Thor looked at the screen before looking at Coulson. “It’s no accident, Loki taking Erik Selvig. I dread what he plans for him once he’s done. Erik is a good man.”

You looked at Thor, seeing that he was genuinely worried for that Doctor.

“He talks about you a lot,” Coulson looked at Thor as he pushed himself up from the table, starting to walk. “You changed his life. You changed everything around here.”

You and Coulson walked on each side of Thor as he spoke, listening to him. “They were better as they were. We pretend on Asgard that we’re more advanced but we come here, battling like bilgesnipe.”

You stopped and looked at Coulson, both slightly confused as you stared at Thor, “like what?”

“Bilgesnipe,” He replied, looking down at you.

“You know, huge, scaly, big antlers,” Thor put both his hands up and placed them near the top of his head to mimic horns. “You don’t have those?”

You shook your head, “I don’t think so.”

“Well, they are repulsive,” he paused and both you and Phil stared at him intently before he started walking again. “And they trample everything in their path.”

You and Coulson watched as Thor walked to the window and looked out into the clouds. “When I first came to Earth, Loki’s rage followed me here, and your people paid the price. And now, again.”

You glanced at Coulson before walking next to Thor to stare outside as well, trying in what little way you could to comfort the man. He looked down and gave you a small smile before he continued, “In my youth, I courted war.”

“War hasn’t started yet,” A voice said from above, making you and Thor look up to see Fury standing there. “You think you could make Loki tell us where the Tesseract is?”

“I do not know.” Thor replied, looking out again. “Loki’s mind is far afield. It’s not just power he craves, it’s vengeance, upon me. There’s no pain that would prize his need from him.”

“A lot of guys think that, until the pain starts,” Fury said, coming down the stairs.

“What are you asking me to do?” Thor asked, seeming to know Fury needs something from him. You stared at Nick as well, curious on what he wants.

“I’m asking, what are you prepared to do?” Fury asked back.

“Loki is a prisoner,” Thor said, looking Fury directly in the eye.

“Then why do I feel like he’s the only person on this boat that wants to be here?”

Thor looked down, thinking about Nick’s question. You realized what the Director said was quite true, Loki didn’t struggle or make any attempt to escape as well.

What exactly was Loki planning?

You frowned at the thought as you made your way to the lab, wanting to see how Tony and Bruce were doing, also wanting to find Cap in the process. Nat was interrogating Loki and Steve was, you don’t even know where.

You entered the lab, making Bruce and Tony look up at you. You looked around to see if you could find the spangled suit hero, but he wasn’t there.

“Where’s Steve?” You asked as you walked closer to them.

“He left earlier,” Tony replied before holding up a packet of blueberries to you. “Blueberry?”

You glanced down at the food and shook you head. You were about to speak when you heard Nat speak through the comm in your ear. “Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab, I’m on my way. Send Thor as well.”

You pressed the earpiece and answered, “Got it.”

Tony and Bruce looked at you curiously which you just shook your head. Less than a minute later, Fury walked in and looked at Tony. “What are you doing, Mr. Stark?”

You glanced at Fury and Stark, wondering what the hell Stark did this time.

“Kind of been wondering the same thing about you,” Tony replied.

“You’re supposed to be locating the Tesseract,” Fury emphasized.

“We are. The model’s locked and we’re sweeping for the signature now.” Bruce said from behind Tony, before pointing at the screen behind the Director. “When we get a hit, we’ll have the location within half a mile.”

Fury and you both turned behind to see a screen scanning to find the Cube.

“Yeah, then you get your Cube back. No muss, no fuss.” Stark said before the screen in front of him made a noise, drawing your attention. “What is ‘Phase 2’?”

Before Fury replied, there was a clang from behind and you looked back, feeling a bit dizzy from looking here and there, to see Steve putting a weapon on the table, his face serious. “Phase 2 is S.H.I.E.L.D uses the Cube to make weapons. Sorry, computer was moving a little slow for me.”

You looked at the weapon and frowned. S.H.I.E.LD. wanted to use the Tesseract to make weapons? Why would they do that? You stared at Fury as millions of questions ran through your head, you didn’t know about this.

“Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract,” Fury started. “This does not mean that we’re making-”

“I’m sorry, Nick,” Tony cut Fury off, showing him the screen that was in front of him. “What were you lying?”

“I was wrong, Director,” Cap said as Nat and Thor came in. “The world hasn’t changed a bit.”

“Did you know about this?” Banner asked Nat, sounding a little angry.

“You want to think about removing yourself from this environment, Doctor?” Nat asked calmly, seeming to realize that Banner was becoming more agitated.

He gave a fake chuckle, saying, “I was in Calcutta. I was pretty well removed.”

“Loki is manipulating you,” Nat said, slowly walking closer. That’s when you realized Loki’s plan, he was trying to get Banner to Hulk out, you looked at Bruce as he took a few steps away.

“And you‘ve been doing what, exactly?” he asked.

“You didn’t come here because I bat my eyelashes at you,” Nat replied, still trying to convince Bruce to leave.

“Yes, and I’m not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy. I’d like to know why S.H.I.E.L.D. is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction,” he replied back, pointing at the screen with his folded glasses.

You looked at both of them and realized that neither of them were going to back down.

“Because of him,” Fury said, pointing at Thor, making everyone look at him.

Thor looked completely confused. “Me?”

The Director stepped forward to explain. “Last year earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that levelled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned.”

“My people want nothing but peace with your planet,” Thor defended.

“But you’re not the only people out there, are you?” Fury questioned. “And, you’re not the only threat. The world’s filling up with people who can’t be matched, they can’t be controlled.”

“Like you controlled the Cube?” Steve asked.

“Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is the signal to all the realms that the earth is ready for a higher form of war,” Thor stated.

“A higher form?” You asked, not exactly getting what he was saying.

“You forced our hand,” Nick said to Thor. “We had to come out with something.”

“A nuclear deterrent,” Tony spoke. “Because that always calms everything right down.”

“Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark,” Nick asked.

“I’m sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck deep-”

“W-wait, hold on,” Tony cut Steve off, seeming to really love cutting people off. “How is this now about me?”

“I’m sorry, isn’t everything?” Cap snapped back.

“I thought humans were more evolved than this,” Thor commented, drawing Fury’s attention.

“Excuse me,” Nick said, turning to face Thor. “Did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?”

Thor retorted something back, and Nat spoke, “Are you boys really that naïve? S.H.I.E.L.D monitors potential threat.”

“Captain America’s on threat watch?” Bruce asked, making the redhead look at him.

You watched as everyone started arguing with each other, you rubbed your temples and let out a small sigh. It’s like being in the middle of a civil war.

“You speak of control, yet you court chaos,” Thor said, making everyone look at him.

“It’s his M.O., isn’t it? I mean, what are we, a team?” Banner asked. “No, no, no. We’re a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We’re… we’re a time-bomb.”

You looked at everyone here, and agreed slightly with what Banner said.

“You need to step away,” Fury commanded, taking a step to Bruce.

“Why shouldn’t the guy let off a little steam?” Tony asked, putting his hand on Cap’s shoulder.

Steve glared at Tony and pushed his arm off. “You know damn well why. Back off!”

“Oh, I’m starting to want you to make me,” Tony replied, staring at Steve right in the eye.

You rolled your eyes at both of them and couldn’t help but think that what Tony said made it sound as if they were having major sexual tension. But before your thoughts could go any further, they were cut off by Steve, thank god, who taunted Tony. “Yeah. Big man in a suit of armour. Take that off, what are you?”

“Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist,” Stark replied without hesitation. Making you raise one of your brows slightly as what he said was true.

“I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I’ve seen the footage,” Steve said. “The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You’re not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you.”

“I think I would just cut the wire,” Tony sassed back.

Steve just smiled. “Always a way out… You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero.”

That was when you knew Tony Stark snapped.

“A hero? Like you? You’re a laboratory experiment, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle.”

You felt the tension getting thicker and thicker so you tried to intervene. “Guys.”

“Put on the suit,” Steve said. “Let’s go a few rounds.”

“Guys, ple-” You tried again but Thor laughed, cutting you off which made you glare daggers at him.

“You people are so petty,” Thor commented. “And tiny.”

“Thor, don’t sta-” You started to speak again, but guess what, you were cut off again.

“Yeah, this is a team,” Banner said. You threw your hands up in the air in exasperation, done with trying to get through their thick skulls and rude attitude of ignoring and cutting you off.

“Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr. Banner to his-”

“Where?” Bruce cut Fury off. “You rented my room.”

You felt your eye twitch, getting annoyed at everyone in the room. God, can these people just stop cutting people off?

“The cell was just in case-”

“In case you needed to kill me,” Banner cut Fury off again. You were about to shout at them having had enough of the rude action when Bruce continued. “But you can’t. I know, I tried.”

All of you kept quiet and just looked at him, shocked at his admission.

“I got low. I didn’t see an end,” he shrugged, voice becoming slightly softer. “So, I put a bullet in my mouth, and the other guy spit it out. So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good. Until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk. You want to know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You want to know how I stay calm?”

You slowly unsheathed your claws, Fury and Nat reaching for their guns and the rest tensing up. You watched as he held the sceptre, unknowingly. “Dr. Banner.”

He turned to look at you, glancing down at your unsheathed claws, starting to look more agitated. “Put down the sceptre.”

Banner looked down at the sceptre in his hands, bemused, when there was a sudden beeping noise from behind causing all of you to turn and look. The Tesseract has been found.

You sheathed your claws back before glancing at Bruce who slowly placed the sceptre down on the table.

“Got it,” Tony said.

Bruce avoided everyone’s gaze as he went to the screen. “Sorry, kids. You don’t get to see my party trick after all.”

“You located the Tesseract?” Thor asked, as everyone walked closer to the screen.

“I could get there faster,” Tony volunteered.

“The Tesseract belongs on Asgard. No human is a match for it,” Thor stated as Tony started to head out.

Steve grabbed him, making Tony look at him. “You’re not going alone.”

“You’re gonna stop me?” Tony questioned, slapping Steve’s hand off him. You sighed and rolled your eyes. Here we go again.

“Put on the suit, let’s find out,” Cap suggested, glaring at Stark.

“I’m not afraid to hit an old man,” Tony replied without hesitation, both men standing toe to toe, glaring at each other.

“Put on the suit,” Steve gritted out.

“Oh, my god,” Bruce said out of a sudden, gaining your attention. You started feeling the hairs on the back of your neck standing, your instincts telling you something very bad was going to happen.

Not a minute later, an explosion sounded, its impact reaching all the way here to the lab, throwing all of you to different directions. You landed beside Tony with a loud thud, Cap quickly stood and helped you up before facing Tony. “Put on the suit.”

“Yep,” He replied as all three of you ran out to get prepared for battle.


	4. Avengers Assemble (part 4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Character's death*

You, Tony and Steve soon separated to get ready. You ran to the bridge to see what was going on.

“Hill!” You heard Fury call through the comm.

“External denotation,” Maria replied. “Number three engine is down.”

You entered the bridge and saw all the agents frantically running here and there to see who invaded and the extend of the damage.

You followed Maria to one of the agents who said, “Turbine looks mostly intact but it’s impossible to get out there to make repairs while we’re in the air.”

“If we lose one more engine, we won’t be,” Agent Hill said slowly as she straightened up, looking at you.

You nodded and walked away, pressing your fingers against your comm. “Somebody’s got to get outside and patch that engine.”

“Stark, you copy that?” Fury asked through the earpiece when he heard your announcement.

“I’m on it,” Tony replied.

“Coulson, initiate defensive lockdown in the detention section then get to the armoury,” Nick ordered as you saw Coulson striding off to do what was needed. “Romanoff?”

“We’re okay,” Nat replied and you sighed in relief as both Bruce and Nat seemed to have taken the most impact, throwing them to the lower equipment room.

You suddenly heard a loud roar, making your head shoot up. Everyone else here didn’t seem to notice but because of your heightened senses you could hear it and it definitely sounded like something you all didn’t need right now. You turned to face Maria with a worried expression when you heard it again. Oh god, you hope Nat was going to be alright.

You were about to go to Natasha when Fury ran in. “Bring the carrier about to a 1-8-0, heading south!” He shouted. “Take us to the water!”

“We’re flying blind,” one the pilots responded. “Navigation’s recalibrating after the engine failure.”

“Is the sun coming up?” Nick asked suddenly, making the pilot look slightly confused.

“Yes sir,” the pilot answered.

“Then put it on the left,” The Director commanded as he pointed to the side. “Get us over water. One more turbine goes down, and we drop.”

“We need full evac on the lower hangar bay,” Fury said and you nodded walking off with Maria beside you.

Suddenly, something rolled in front both of you, making the two of you turn and try to run away as you shouted, “Grenade!”

It exploded before both you and Agent Hill could get far, throwing both of you down the railing.

You sat up and groaned as you heard Fury shooting his gun. You slowly stood and cracked your neck side to side as you felt the wound on the side of your head slowly heal. You jumped and grabbed the highest bar of the railing before throwing yourself up and landing in a crouched position, unsheathing your claws.

Fury ran to the side of the entrance to surprise the invaders who were walking in, you going to the other side as well. He grabbed the one of the guys who was walking in by his gun and knocked him out before shooting another.

One of the invaders came from the entrance and tried to shoot Fury in the back but you came out from your hiding spot, stabbing the invader in the chest with your claws. “Boo.”

You withdrew your claws and watched as the man dropped to the floor dead before turning back to Fury and Maria who were watching you as if you were going to attack them. You knew that even if you’ve been with them for quite some time, they still didn’t trust you enough to be comfortable around your presence.

“We’ve got a hostile breach,” An agent said through the comm. “Hostiles are in S.H.I.E.L.D. gear. Hold on to every junction.”

You turned when you felt a bullet fly straight through your shoulder. You grimaced in pain as you saw more intruders running in with guns in their hands. You felt the bullet wound close in your shoulder as you shook the blood off your claws. Letting out a little smirk, you murmured, “Oh, this is going to be fun.”

“We have the Hulk and Thor on Research Level 4. Levels 2 and 3 are dark,” The agent continued.

“Sir, the Hulk will tear this place apart!” Maria shouted, shooting another bullet as you sliced through another man.

“Get his attention,” Fury replied as he continued shooting.

Agent Hill stopped firing and turned around seeing that you were ‘distracting’ the invaders. She pressed her earpiece and said, “Escort 6-0, proceed to Wishbone and engage hostile. Don’t get too close.”

When you felt that there wasn’t a need to stay in the bridge anymore, since most of the invaders here were dead only leaving a few more men for Fury to fend off, you left to go find Cap and Stark at engine 3 to see if they needed any help.

On the way to find them, you suddenly felt the whole helicarrier tilting to one side. You gritted your teeth and stabbed the side of the wall with your metal claws to prevent yourself from falling over as you slowly started walking to the engine again.

One of the engines must have lost power. You thought as you ripped out your earpiece and threw it to the ground. Everyone was talking and panicking through it about the ship falling, making your head spin.

You seemed to have arrived on time as you saw Cap crawling to a lever and a man shooting at him. Sheathing your claws back, you tapped the man on his shoulder, making him turn to look at you. You smiled sweetly before punching him in the face and knocking him out, having had enough blood on your hands or claws for one day.

Looking up, you saw Steve sitting on the floor looking at you with a tired smile before dropping his head down, panting. Stark flew towards your direction and crashed through the doorway beside you and just laid there, tired.

As both of them stood up and all of you prepared to leave, you couldn’t shake off this bad feeling in your gut, it was as if something bad has happened. You looked to Tony and Steve to see that they looked rather grim.

Something must’ve been said through the comms, damn it, maybe you shouldn’t have just threw it away so recklessly.

“What happened?” You asked Tony who was standing beside you. He looked at your ear and didn’t see the comm, letting out a sigh.

“Agent Coulson is down, the paramedics were here,” Tony said slowly, making you freeze. “And they called it.”

“T-this must be a joke right?” You asked, letting out a chuckle and looking at Cap. “Tell me he’s lying, Steve.”

Steve glanced at Tony before looking at you, “he wasn’t lying, Y/N.”

You felt your smile drop as you turned your gaze to look at the ground.

How could Coulson be dead? The only person who has ever been there for you as you didn’t have anyone else to lean on. The only person who trusted you and wasn’t afraid of you or your mutation, gone.

You turned around when you felt a tear roll down your face and you furiously wiped it away before walking away, feeling Tony and Cap following behind.

You stopped when you saw your earpiece on the ground, you bent to pick it up, looking to see if it was damaged. When you checked that it wasn’t, you dusted it slightly before putting it on again, continuing off to your own assigned room when it was well adjusted in your ear.

~

All of you were called to the main room, with exception of Natasha who was dealing with Clint, when everything had been sorted out and the messes have all been cleared. You sat away from Tony and Steve, quietly looking at your hands that were resting on the table.

“These were in Phil Coulson’s jacket,” Fury said after a moment of silence, making all of you look up at him.

You watched as he flipped through what was in his hands before he looked at Cap. “I guess he never did get you to sign them.”

Fury threw what he was flipping through on the table. You looked at them and saw that they were Phil’s Captain America vintage card set.

You felt your throat tighten at the sight of them, blood had stained some of the cards and you let out a slightly shaky breath before looking away.

Steve picked up one of them as Fury started speaking. “We’re dead in the air up here. Our communications, the location of the Cube, Banner, Thor. I got nothing for you. I lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming.”

The Director paused as all of you seemed to take in his words. “Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number, though, because I was playing something even riskier.”

“There was an idea, Stark and Y/N knows this,” Fury spoke again after another pause, making you and Tony glance at each other. “Called the Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people to see if they could become something more. To see if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could.”

Remarkable, huh? What was so remarkable about killing dozens of people as a job? You wondered but kept quiet about it.

Tony looked as if he was about to speak but then stopped as Fury continued his speech. “Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea. In heroes.”

Stark stood up abruptly after hearing that last part before walking away, leaving you, Fury and Cap to stare after him.

“Well,” Fury started, looking at where Stark left. “It’s an old-fashion notion.”

When Fury was done, you and Steve went to find Tony. As both of you walked, Steve kept glancing at you before starting to speak. “Are you alright?”

You didn’t say anything and just nodded. You felt him place a hand on your shoulder in a comforting manner, seeming to feel as if Coulson was someone dear to you. You glanced at him and he gave you a tiny smile, which you returned.

Both of you walked into the detention section and found Tony staring at the empty area where the cell used to be, seeming to be lost in his thoughts, not even realizing that you and Cap were looking at him from the side.

Cap leaned on the railing before asking, “Was he married?”

“No,” Stark replied, snapping out from his thoughts but still staring at the empty space. “There was a cellist, I think.”

“I’m sorry,” Cap said, looking at Tony for a while before looking at you. “He seemed like a good man.”

“He was an idiot,” you stated, making Stark glance at you.

“Why? For believing?” Steve asked, frowning a little.

“For taking on Loki alone,” you simply replied.

“He was doing his job,” Steve said, staring at you.

“He was out of his league,” Tony said, gaining Steve’s attention as he walked towards the area Coulson died. “He should have waited. He should have…”

“Sometimes there isn’t a way out, Tony, Y/N,” Steve said as he walked to where Tony was. You stood and stared at the empty spot before slowly coming down the steps, walking towards both of them.

“Right, I’ve heard that before,” Tony commented, walking past Cap.

“Is this the first time you’ve lost a soldier?” Steve asked, turning around halfway as he stared at Tony.

You felt something in you snap and you stopped walking to glare at Cap. “We are not soldiers.”

Tony had also turned to face Cap, but looked to you when you said that. Steve also turned his body fully to face you and you dropped your gaze to the floor, weariness settling in.

“I agree with Y/N and I’m not marching to Fury’s fife,” Tony said from beside you.

“Neither am I,” Steve replied, looking at both of you. “He’s got the same blood on his hands that Loki does. But right now, we got to put that behind us and get this done.”

You turned your head and looked at the blood staining the metal wall, Coulson’s scent lingering on it as Steve spoke. “Loki needs a power source. If we can put together a list…”

“He made it personal,” you spoke suddenly, cutting Steve off, catching on slightly to Loki’s plans.

“That’s not the point,” Steve said, seeming a little annoyed you cut him off.

“That is the point,” Tony stated, knowing where you were going with this. “That’s Loki’s point. He hit us all right where we live. Why?”

“To tear us apart,” Steve replied, not seeming to understand.

“Yeah, divide and conquer is great but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That’s what he wants,” Tony explained. “He wants to beat us, he wants to be seen doing it.”

“He wants an audience,” you continued and Stark nodded, walking away.

“Right, I caught his act at Stuttgart,” Cap said, still not understanding and you sighed softly at how slow it took him to catch on.

“Yeah, that was just a preview. This is opening night. And Loki, he’s a full-tilt diva, right?” Tony asked as both yours and Steve’s gaze followed him. “He wants flowers, he wants parades. He wants a monument built to the skies with his name plastered…”

Tony suddenly paused, making you and Cap look at him expectantly. “Son of a bitch.”

~

You followed Steve to go find Natasha, wanting to see how she was as she did kinda have a faceoff with the Hulk.

“Time to go,” Steve said as he stood in the doorway of the room with you beside him.

“Go where?” Nat asked, looking at both of you and you let out an internal sigh of relief that she was still in one piece.

“I’ll tell you on the way,” you replied as you looked her up and down to make sure there were no injuries.

“Can you fly one of those jets?” Cap asked her.

“I can,” someone said, coming out from the toilet. You all looked to the side and saw Clint wiping his hands as he stared at both of you.

You saw Steve tense up a little before glancing at Nat to confirm if he was a friendly, to which she nodded.

“You got a suit?” Cap asked Clint, facing him again.

“Yeah,” he nodded.

“Then suit up,” Steve said before walking out, you stared at his figure leaving before turning to Clint.

“Glad you’re back,” you said, giving him a smile.

“Glad to be back,” he replied, returning the action.


	5. Avengers Assemble (part 5)

When all of you were done suiting up, you, Clint, Cap and Nat met up to head to the quinjet. Upon reaching the jet, you saw a young pilot who was inside, standing up when he saw all of you. “Hey, you guys aren’t authorised to be in here.”

“Son,” Cap said, stopping in his footsteps. “Just don’t.”

The pilot was kicked out by you as Nat and Clint went to the control panels, both of them taking a seat. You and Steve stood behind them as the ramp closed, the jet preparing to fly off to New York City.

You looked out of the window when you heard a loud rumbling, you saw a beam of light shooting out from the top of the Stark tower and into the sky, opening a portal.

This can’t be good, you thought as you saw aliens flying out from the portal.

“Stark, we’re on your three, headed northeast,” Nat said, as you saw Tony’s face appear on the screen

“What? Did you stop for drive-through?” Tony asked, making you roll your eyes at his comment, not surprised that he could crack a joke at this time. “Swing up Park. I’m going to lay them out for you.”

Nat drew out the machine gun from the jet as you saw Tony fly past with a bunch of aliens following behind. She aimed and fired multiple shots at them, watching all of them go down one by one.

“Nat?” Clint called as you all neared the tower, making all of you look to the side.

“I see him,” she replied and Clint turned the jet to face Loki as Natasha shot him with the machine gun. Loki looked up from his battle with Thor and fired a beam of light from the sceptre, hitting one side of the jet’s engine.

You felt the whole jet shake as you and Cap held onto a bar above to prevent both of you from falling. The jet started to swerve out of control, hitting some buildings on the way as Hawkeye tried to land it on a safe place, crashing onto the street and destroying the pavement.

Clint and Nat quickly took off their seatbelts and you opened the ramp as all of you ran out to the street. You looked to the sky and see more of the Chitauri flying here and there.

“We got to get back up there,” Cap said as all of you ran to the middle of a four-way street. You all looked around and surveyed the damage, seeing flipped cars, destroyed buildings and gravel everywhere.

All of you stopped and froze, seeing a large shadow covering some of the buildings. Looking up, you saw a giant Chitauri leviathan coming out from the portal, letting out a loud roar.

You watched as Chitauri soldiers jumped off the giant leviathan’s back, some breaking the windows and jumping into the buildings, some attaching themselves to the sides of the building and sliding down.

“Well, isn’t this peachy,” you murmured, still staring up the aliens. “Stark, are you seeing this?”

“Seeing. Still working on believing,” he replied before asking, “Where’s Banner? Has he shown up yet?”

“Banner?” Steve questioned, confused.

“Just keep me posted,” Tony said.

You and the other three took cover beside a taxi. Cap, had his shield up and Barton had his bow activated. You all looked up to see Loki taking a group of the Chitauri down the street and attacking it with a chain of explosions, flipping and destroying cars, causing the people to panic a lot more than they already are.

“We’ve got civilians still trapped up here,” Barton stated.

Steve stood and glared slightly at the person who created all this chaos. “Loki.”

“They’re fish in a barrel down there,” Steve mumbled to himself and before you could comment on that old-fashioned term, laser beams shot at all of you from behind.

Nat took out her pistols and shot back at them as Clint went to take cover behind another cab to examine the situation. Chitauri soldiers dropped from the sky, landing on top of cars and the ground, staring at all of you.

“We got this. It’s good. Go,” Nat turned to both of you.

“Do you think you can hold them off?” Steve asked, turning to face Clint.

“Captain,” Barton started as he turned to look at him. “It would be my genuine pleasure.”

Hawkeye took out and arrow and shot one of the alien’s head, diverting their attention. Cap looked to you and you nodded as Widow stood up to continue shooting at the soldiers. Both of you ran to the edge of the bridge before jumping and landing atop a bus, avoiding being shot at in the process.

You ran and simply jumped off the bus as your reflexes helped you land gracefully. You turned back and saw Cap running off the bus as the aliens continued shooting at him, he leapt onto an exploding car before quickly jumping off, landing beside you. You glanced at him slightly impressed as you both sprinted forward, dodging the attacks from the aliens.

You and Cap started running to the plaza where you knew the cops were, needing their help to evacuate the civilians. You both jumped from one car to another as the Chitauri soldiers continued firing at the two of you.

You looked forward and saw a whole group of policemen shooting at the aliens flying past. Cap jumped and landed on top of a car in front of them, you landing on the ground beside it.

The two policemen in front of you looked shocked as they aimed their guns at you, not knowing if the both of you were friendly or not.

“You need men in these buildings,” Cap pointed to the side before looking back at them and continuing. “There are people inside and they’re going to be running right into the line of fire. You take them to the basements or through the subway. You keep them off the streets. I need a perimeter as far back as 39th.”

“Why the hell should I take orders from you?” One of the policemen asked and you slowly unsheathed your claws, watching their reactions. Both policemen immediately glanced down and took a step back, their guns positioned and ready to fire.

“What in the world are you?” The same policeman asked and before you could reply, an explosion sounded behind you, Chitauri soldiers coming out. You blocked their lasers with your claws before stabbing through one of them and cutting through another.

You rested one of your legs on top of an alien’s fallen body and shook your hand, shaking the blood off your claws before looking up to see Cap grabbing the gun that was on the Chitauri soldier’s hand and chopping its arm off with his shield, then knocking the alien off the car.

The policemen looked at Cap and you in shocked as you both fought the Chitauri soldiers with ease, before turning around to repeat what Cap had told him to the rest of the police team. “I need men in those buildings. Lead the people down and away from the streets.”

He turned and spoke into the walky-talky on his shoulder. “We’re going to set up a perimeter all the way to 39th Street.”

~

You both seemed to arrive on time as Cap landed in front of Clint who was most definitely outnumbered, he knocked them all back with his shield and you cut through a few of the aliens. However, this felt never-ending. The more you killed, the more appeared.

Suddenly, lightning appeared and struck all the aliens down. You looked up and saw Thor landing directly in front of all of you.

You breathed a sigh of relief and glanced at Nat and Clint before walking towards the god.

“What’s the story upstairs?” Cap asked, going closer to Thor.

“The power surrounding the Cube is impenetrable,” Thor explained.

“Thor’s right,” Tony interjected and all of you looked up. “We got to deal with these guys.”

“How do we do this?” You questioned, looking at Cap.

“As a team,” he replied, glancing at you.

“I have unfinished business with Loki,” Thor stated.

“Yeah? Well, get in line,” Clint said from behind Thor, making all of you look at him.

“Save it,” Steve spoke, walking away, you all looked at each other before following him. “Loki’s going to keep this fight focused on us and that’s what we need. Without him, these things could run wild. We got Stark up top. He’s going to need us to…”

Steve stopped as he heard a motor running behind him, making him turn. Banner got off the motorcycle and you all paused to look at him before walking towards the man.

“So, this all seems horrible,” Bruce remarked as he gestured around.

“I’ve seen worse,” Nat commented and you glanced at her.

“Sorry,” Bruce apologized, looking at her.

“No, we could use a little worse,” Natasha said slowly.

“Stark, we got him,” you informed Tony through the comm.

“Banner?” He asked and everyone turned to look at you.

“Just like you said,” you nodded slightly, even though you knew he couldn’t see you.

“Then tell him to suit up. I’m bringing the party to you,” he stated. All of you looked up and saw Tony flying around the corner of a building, a leviathan following behind him.

“I-I don’t see how that’s a party,” Nat muttered. You sighed, sheathing and unsheathing your claws in anticipation.

Bruce let out a little sigh before starting to walk forward, towards the Chitauri leviathan.

“Dr. Banner,” Steve called. “Now might be a really good time for you to get angry.”

“That’s my secret, Captain,” Banner replied, turning to look back before pausing in his stride. “I’m always angry.”

You watched as when Banner turned back to face the monster, his clothes started ripping as he transformed into the incredible Hulk, before punching the monster down to the ground. He slid back a little as the leviathan slowly started flipping.

“Hold on,” Tony shouted as he shot a small missile at the leviathan.

Thor stood in front of you to protect you from the impact as you faced away from the bright explosion. Cap shielded himself and Nat with his shield while Clint took cover behind a car.

You thanked Thor as the pieces of the leviathan were all thrown down the bridge. All of you gathered in the middle and faced the enemies who were all scattered in different directions. Hulk roared as you heard the Chitauri army screeching and shrieking at all of you, finding out what they were up against. 

“Guys,” Nat called as all of you looked towards the portal to see more leviathans coming out from it, which means that there would be a lot more Chitauri soldiers.

“Call it, Captain,” You spoke, glancing at the man.

“Alright, listen up,” Cap started. “Until we can close that portal, our priority is containment.”

“Barton, I want you on that roof. Eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays.” You all slowly looked at the Captain as he gave out the orders. “Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or turn it to ash.”

“Wanna give me a lift?” Clint asked Tony, glancing at him.

“Right,” Stark said, walking towards him and grabbing Clint. “Better clench up, Legolas.”

After both of them left, Cap turned back to the rest of you to continue giving out commands. “Thor, you got to try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You got the lightning. Light the bastards up.”

The god nodded before swinging his hammer and flying off.

“For the both of you and myself, we stay here on the ground. We keep the fighting here,” Steve said looking at you and Nat, who nodded in agreement. “And Hulk.”

The Hulk let out a huff and turned to look at Cap who pointed at him, giving the last command. “Smash.”

You watched as Hulk gave a large smile before leaping up and landing on the side of a building.

You stopped watching when Chitauri soldiers started running to where the three of you were. After splitting up around the area, you three left to fight your share of aliens.

You stabbed a few and cut down a few, one even managing to get a lucky slice down your arm. You looked up and glared at that alien before smirking and stabbing it in the abdomen, dragging your claws up to its chest.

When the alien dropped dead on the ground, you looked at your arm and saw the big gash slowly heal. You sighed before sheathing your claws, and going off to find the other two.

You saw Nat leaning against a car, panting hard, and Cap standing beside her. You jogged towards them to see if they were alright.

“Captain, none of this is going to mean a damn thing if we don’t close that portal,” Nat said as all of you looked up at it.

“Our biggest guns couldn’t touch it,” Cap stated.

“Well, maybe it’s not about guns,” you muttered, still staring at the portal.

Cap glanced at you before looking at the aliens that were slowly reaching to where all of you were. “If you want to get up there, you’re going to need a ride.”

You looked up and saw Chitauri soldiers on flying chariots coming closer, getting an idea. “I got a ride.”

Cap seemed to know what you were meaning as he looked up as well.

“I could use a boost, though,” you said, walking to the other side of the bridge to face Steve.

“Are you sure about this?” Nat asked, standing up from where she was resting as Cap took a few steps back, lifting and angling his shield in front of him.

“Yeah,” you replied, looking up again before looking at Nat and Steve, giving them a little smile. “It’s gonna be fun.”

You ran to the car beside Steve and used that as a boost before jumping on his shield, which he pushed upwards, helping you jump higher. You grabbed one of the chariots as it flew past before slowly climbing up on it, unsheathing your claws.

Stabbing the floor with your claws on one hand, you tried to stabilize yourself, before using the claws on your other hand to cut the turret shooter’s linkage to the chariot, kicking the alien off your ride.

You then pulled yourself to the front of the chariot where the rider was, the wind pressure making it a little hard for you to balance. When you were close enough, you jumped on the alien and stabbed him in the back with your claws.

Looking up, you saw that you were going to crash into a building, so you quickly shifted your hand to make the dead alien tilt to the side, your claws still through its back as the whole chariot was connected to the alien itself. “Okay, turn, turn.”

Accidentally knocking and damaging the building, you winced, “Less! Less!”

Glancing to the side, you saw another Chitauri chariot coming close and shooting at you, but Tony came in time and shot them down. You flew up and started heading to the top of the tower.

You were still flying there when someone shot at you from behind, making you glance back.

“Oh, you,” you said when you saw Loki.

“Hawkeye!” You called through the comm.

“Shadow, what are you doing?” You heard Clint ask.

“Uh, a little help?” You requested, trying your best to avoid Loki’s attacks.

“I got him,” you could hear the smirk in Barton’s voice as you flew past him, a small explosion sounding from behind you soon after.

When you arrived near to the tower, you removed your claws from the alien’s back and flipped off the chariot. You sheathed your claws as you landed on top of Stark’s tower, rolling to the edge before getting up and slowly walking towards the CMS machine.

“The sceptre,” someone said, making you look to the side.

You saw Doctor Erik Selvig slumped down on the floor, looking quite weak.

“Doctor,” you muttered, walking towards him.

“Loki’s sceptre. The energy,” Selvig spoke. “The Tesseract can’t fight, but you can’t protect against yourself.”

You knelt in front of him and put your hand out to him, as if approaching a frightened animal. “It’s not your fault. You didn’t know what you were doing.”

“Actually, I think I did,” he responded, surprising you. “I built in a safety to cut their power source.”

You looked down in realization. “Loki’s sceptre.”

“It may be able to close the portal,” Selvig said before looking down at the level below. “And I’m looking right at it.”

After retrieving the sceptre, you stood by and waited as Dr. Selvig prepared everything.

“Right at the crown!” He shouted as he pointed where to put the sceptre.

You nodded and placed the sceptre in front of you, slowly pushing it past the barrier. You gritted your teeth as it felt as if there was a force pushing the sceptre out, but you kept pushing it back, stopping when you almost touched the Tesseract.

“I can close it. Can anybody copy?” You asked through the comm. “I can shut the portal down.”

“Do it!” Cap replied almost immediately and you were about to do just that when Tony stopped you.

“No, wait,” Stark called.

“Stark, these things are still coming,” Steve shouted, not understanding why Tony didn’t want to close the portal yet.

“I got a nuke coming in and it’s gonna blow in less than a minute,” Tony explained. “And I know just where to put it.”

“Stark, you know that’s a one-way trip,” Cap stated, but Tony didn’t reply.

You watched as Tony, holding the missile from behind, shot up into the sky and into the portal. Soon after, you saw the whole Chitauri army suddenly just drop lifelessly to the ground.

Stark must’ve did it, you assumed as you looked up again, waiting for Tony to fly out.

“Come on, Stark,” you said to yourself, not taking your eyes away from the portal.

“Close it,” Steve commanded and you nearly argued, to tell him to wait for Tony, but you knew that the impact of the explosion would destroy the city if you leave the portal open any longer.

You turned back to face the Tesseract, slowly pushing the sceptre to the Cube, feeling the pressure become stronger and stronger. Then suddenly, a beam of light coming from the machine shot up into the portal and you watched as it slowly closed.

A small figure dropped out from the portal and you let a relieved smile grace your face when you realized it was Stark. You quickly ran to the edge of the building, sceptre in your hands, when you saw that he wasn’t slowing down in his fall.

The Hulk came out of nowhere, and grabbed Tony as he crashed and slid down a building. When he reached the ground, you saw the Hulk throwing Iron Man off him, Thor, Steve and Nat running over.

Thor bended down and ripped off Tony’s mask. You tried to watch what was happening but couldn’t really see anything, however you suddenly heard Hulk roaring. You tilted your head to the side in curiosity as you couldn’t hear or see anything that was going on there, making you sigh in frustration.

~

Loki slowly crawled up onto the stairs, taking in deep breaths but froze when he felt someone behind him. He slowly turned to see the entire team staring at him, all of your expressions pissed. Clint pointed an arrow at his head and the god just looked at all of you nervously.

“If it’s all the same to you,” he started, looking at Stark. “I’ll have that drink now.”


End file.
